hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bandits of Pala Iot Part 2
The characters in order of appearance: *Steve Legends *Bandits of Pala Iot *Jayvees Legends *Pala Iot Legends (silhouette) 'Summary' After Jayvees Legends won the battle from the bandit, the defeated bandit died as they learn the fate of the defeated. The young woman with the green clothes with windmill in the chest scream in fear, the old woman wearing blue polo shirt with windmill on it is lose unconscious. Steve Legends complain why he died after the game end. The right bandit ignore Steve Legends’ complain and force Steve Legends to take the first turn. Steve Legends first move the e2-e4, followed by d2-d4 to make the d2-d4 gambit which suspects the bandit to only attack and destroy. Jayvees Legends sees it… Steve Legends use c2-c3 to make bandit coming an attack again until Steve Legends uses Bishop Hat and successfully trap a pawn by losing his own two pawns to make a hunt. In Jayvees Legends this tactic is called “Danish Gambit Accepted” when Steve Legends uses c3 pawn to sacrifice to lure out the bandits pawn as Steve Legends cleverly lure him in the way. The bandit freaking out on focusing attacks that he was capable of destroying the entire enemy base. Jayvees Legends calls him the stone breaker. The three spectators talking each other about the stone breaker guy and they said that he breaks someone’s house, stealing girls and make money that is how the bandits are hired assassins. Steve Legends tells them that you are the assassins of Pala Iot Legends. Jayvees Legends was shocked when Steve Legends said that about their leader while moving on Na6 on the 26th turn which the bandit do not answered Steve Legends talking about. Jayvees Legends having the flashback of Pala Iot Legends but turned black and white that you can’t able to see the actual face. Worm Castle reaches the fortress even the chaotic situation Steve Legends keep his strength and never give up in any battles and become technically gifted on it. Jayvees Legends keeps his trust on him to survive a danger from one of them. The Steve Legends moves on 33. Ka7 – Qf3 then Worm Castle activates the skill called “Move Compel.” Move Compel is the ability to pull one pieces against the piece in front of it by column by destruction. It kills 2 pieces because of it and one of that is Rf8 to Skill xQf3 to destroy his queen. In the next turn he uses that skill again to kill bandit king by Kd7 moving into Kd4 and dies. The bandit also dies too and Steve Legends successfully survived the battle. Steve Legends invites Jayvees Legends to join a party. And he agreed Steve Legends questions and become his client of the party. Steve Legends delightedly manage to join Jayvees Dale Mante. Steven Joe Adjaua is trying to get the party name… So Steve Legends decides his name calling it “Steve Party” which Jayvees is curious about the name but beautiful as he says. Therefore, the adventurers are now leaving the city of Bilaotipledio and go to the forest where this is the place for the main event. Category:Novel Category:Chapters